Pokemon: New World, New Legend
by Trainer Neith
Summary: Neith, a 17-year-old boy, and his friends set out on a tour of the world, but insted of seeing it, he must save it.
1. Chapter 1

As I stood there frozen by fear, I could hear the cries of everyone, I had to face my fears, I had to face god, and I had to win. I looked to my left hoping to see someone standing besides me, as I expected there was no one there. Then looked to my right to see Arc, he had a determined look on his face I haven't see in years, he just looked at me and nodded. I needed this, he had confidence in me. I eventually swallowed my fears and took steps towards the peak, towards my fate.

As I was nearing the top of the ruins there was a clash of thunder and lightning. This made me almost trip on the stairs, this then sent more fear through out my body. But I knew I had to stay strong. I gathered my composer and sent out to the top of the stair, to the top of the ruins. Memories began to fill my mind of all the events before this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Every Legend Begins Somewhere

Seven Years Ago

"NEITH!" I herd someone yelling "Come on man! Wake up!" I opened my eyes slowly to see my best friend Sky picking up a pillow. I could tell that he was about to hit me over the head with it but I rolled out of my bed before he could swing, I still fell onto the floor though. Sky began to laugh as I slowly got back up to my feet my mum came into my room and asked if everything was alright. We said that I just fell out of bed, she laughed and reminded us that we were to go and help Professor Cyrus with something today. I could tell that Sky didn't forget, he was dressed up in his favorite outfit, a short back and green jacket over a plain white singlet with black pants with lime green symbols on them. His dark brown hair was messy as always. "Come on Neith, let's go already!" He said to me, he didn't realize that I was still in my PJs. "Give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you out the front" I said as I picked up my hat from my stuffed Arcanine toy. "One day I'll have a real Arcanine." Was all I said as I got ready.

After I got dressed I headed down stairs to see that mum sitting on the couch watching TV, she was watching one of those old Pokémon League highlight reels show, she never missed these, and I didn't know why, until I saw who was battling. It was her, she was battling with a massive Pokémon that looked like a Dragon, but it had no wings. I saw her face, she was look so happy, she then realized that I was standing there and said "You do know it's not polite to eavesdrop, right Neith?" Not expecting her to notice I didn't know what to say so I ended up mumbling. She laughed "Your friend Sky went to Professor Cyrus's lab. He seemed to be in a rush, well more on a rush anyway." I looked at the clock on the wall. It said that it was 9:26am. I wondered why Sky woke me up. But I was already up and ready.

"Bye Mum, I won't be long" I said as I began to walk to the door only for it to fly open in front of me. Then, a massive figure walked in the door way, he was a walking tank who happened to be wearing a suit. His long white hair was shining in the sun light. It was a sight I saw a lot, but never got used to seeing my Dad arrive home from his training with his Pokémon.

"Isn't it a bit too early for you to be running around Neith?" He said as he walked into the living room where mum was sitting. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mum answered for my saying that I was asked by Professor Cyrus to help him with his research. "Oh, well if that's the case, better get running over. Don't want to keep him waiting.

"Yes sir." I replied. I don't know why I said that. I mean just because he's the Champion of the Sora region, he was still my dad. I guess I'm just afraid of him. I headed to Professor Cyrus's lab.

I live in a nice little town called Soration Town, there isn't a lot to do here, but every year people flock here for festivals. I don't understand why but it keeps the town running so I guess it's a good thing. I walked for a few minutes across town until I herd a group of voices I know only too well. It was Sky, Gunter, Tsuki and CP. All of these guys were my friends. I decided that I should head over to them. I could tell that they were at the Soration Well, one of the things that make the town famous. "There he is!" Sky yelled pointing at me. "Get him!" All at once all four of them jumped on me. We laughed for a while, a few minutes pass until Professor Cyrus came over to us and told us why he wanted to see us all.

"Good to see you all here." He said, his lab coat blowing in the breeze. "Now, what is the main focus of my studies?"

"POKEMON EVOLUTION!" we all yelled out in unison.

"That's right." He said with a smile on his face. "Now, one thing of my studies has always intrigued me."  
"What's that sir?" Sky asked "I thought you knew everything about everything?"

"I wish I did." He replied "But I don't so I need your help. I need all of your help"  
"What do you mean Professor?" asked Gunter "What else do you really need to know? I though you finished your work on Pokémon evolution ages a go, so what else is it you need to find out?"

"Well, that is true, I have finished my research on Pokémon evolution, but there is one thing that still puzzles me, Pokémon Eggs."

"What do you need us to do?" Asked CP as he began to pick his hat up off the ground. "Just say the word and we'll do it!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." The Professor said with delight. "Now I know that none of you have your own Pokémon yet. But I have just received a supply of Pokémon eggs from my friend Professor Elm from the Jhoto region. Now, I'm going to trust each of you with a special egg, I want you all to take special care of them. One day they will hatch into a Pokémon."  
I was overcome with joy. "What ever you say Professor!" I said as I pushed my way to the front "But… what will you want us to do once they hatch?"

"Well in that case." The Professor said while looking at me. "I would like to see how each of you goes about raising your own Pokémon." All of eyes lit up when he said those magical words. "Now follow me to my lab and I'll give you your eggs."

We all followed Professor Cyrus to his lab where, like he promised he had a range of eggs displayed.

"I WANT THAT ONE!" I herd sky yelled pointing to an egg with a star like pattern on it.

While all the others were finding their eggs, my eyes became fixed on one egg. It had a pure red base with a tan like flame. I knew it could only be one thing. It was a Growlithe. I knew that lot of my friends though that they were a weak Pokémon, but I loved them, and what they became. I always dreamed of owning an Arcanine. This was my chance to start that dream. I reached for the egg. It was jut out of my reach. The Professor looked over to me and said "Well, Neith, I have a feeling you would take a liking to that one. So I set it aside for you." He reached the egg and handed it to me "Now, it took a lot of work to get this egg. Remember to take good care of it. Especial after it hatches, as it will forever follow you. No matter where your life will take you."

"Really? You saved this egg for me Professor?" I said admiring the egg. "You would go through all the trouble for me?" He just had a smile on his face. He laughed

"Neith, you should be getting home and show your egg to your other and farther, not talking to me." He said as he headed over to the others who were arguing abut who had the best egg. "Run home now."

I did what he said, holding the egg to my chest. I could feel the heat radiating off the egg. I was so excited. When I got in the door I saw mum and dad waiting for me in the lounge room. Mum spoke first saying "We are so happy for you Neith, we hope you take care of it." They must have known that I was getting an egg today." The egg was getting warmer to hold.

"We know you will know what to do with it Neith when it hatches." Dad said as he rubbed my hair. "You know that everyone will be expecting big things from you." I knew what he meant. My farther was the champion of the region, and my mother was the former champion of a different region.

"I won't let anyone down." I said as I looked into his eyes. "I won't let anyone down, ever!" At that moment the egg became so hot I ended up dropping it on the sofa. "What's happening to it?" I screamed as the egg began to glow white.

"I think its hatching!" Mum said as she rushed over to see. "Why though, you just got the egg." There was a huge flash of light. When it all faded there was no egg, but a baby Growlithe.

"Huh, don't see that everyday do you?" Dad said as he had a closer look at the new born. The Growlithe didn't like him getting so close. "Wow, feisty one here. You sure you'll be ok raising him Neith?"

I didn't know how to answer. So many thoughts were rushing through my head. But I was hearing a voice. The voice sounded like a child's. I could here it saying "Neith, don't freak out. But it's me. I'm your new Pokémon! I'm your Growlithe!" I yelled when I herd this. "Wow, is that how all humans act? That was a bit over the top."

"What's wrong Neith?" Mum asked she regained her hearing. "What happened?"  
"Didn't you hear Growlithe talking" I said as I was trying to make sense of what was happening. "Because I sure did!" both mum and dad both looked at me. They looked puzzled by what I said. Dad came over to me and checked my temperature.

"Well, he's not heating up." He looked at my eyes. "And his pupils are right. Must be over excited by what has happened today. You should go get some rest. That might help."  
My mum agreed. "Take Growlithe with you dear. It might help."

I could hear the Growlithe again. "Yeah Neith, let's go!" I picked up the Growlithe and headed for my room. I knew for a fact that my life would never be the same. Oh how I was right…


End file.
